Ruby And April: Friends Forever
by amber.loves.dan.ewing
Summary: A story of a friendship between Ruby Buckton and April Scott in Summer Bay. This story will include steamy romances, funny times, and of course, a lot of drama as these 2 girls move in together. They will fall out with family members and fight with friends, but these two will always stick by each other. It's a story of true friendship.
1. Chapter 1

If you want me to write another chapter to this story, write a review! I hope you like it! x

Ruby and April: Friends Forever

Chapter 1:

Ruby was sitting on her bed in her caravan, tear stains down her cheeks. She was thinking about how much her life had stuffed up this year, and what she was going to do with her life. All her family were dead, she had lied to her boyfriend about being pregnant so he ended the relationship, and she hadn't heard from any of her friends in while, at least, none her own age. Leah was always there for her, which was nice, but wasn't the most exciting company. She had no job, and was living in a caravan by herself. This was running through her mind, causing her to cry some more. Her life had no direction.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Ruby, its April," April said pleasantly, in a sing-song voice.

Ruby wiped her eyes and answered the door. She was glad to have a visitor.

Ruby: Hey! What are you doing here?

April: Well I was just thinking about you and I wanted to come see how... hey, have you been crying?

Ruby: Oh, It's nothing. Come in!

April: Thanks. How are you?

Ruby: I don't want to dump this on you of anything, but I am living in a caravan by myself and I have no job. Please help!

April: Don't worry babe, you'll be back on your feet in no time, and I'll help you do that!

Ruby: Thanks beautiful

Ruby notices April is holding a bag with lollies and chocolate sticking out of the top.

Ruby: What's in the bag?

April: Well, we haven't hung out for ages, and I miss that. So I thought we could have a sleepover here tonight! Oh, but if now's not a good time, or you don't want...

Ruby: Oh my gosh! That sounds fantastic!

April: Great! Well I was thinking chocolate, lollies, popcorn, movie marathons, girly talk and a massive catch-up!

Ruby: You have made my day! So where should we start... how about with you and dex!

April: Aw yes, things are going great, he uh, he stayed the night the other night.

Ruby: Go you! So, how was it? Did he perform up to your standards? I want to hear every little dirty detail!

April: Oh, it was much more passionate, and so much more meaningful then with Heath. Speaking of him, did you know that he's with Bianca now?

Ruby: No I didn't! Wow, how do you feel about that?

April: Well at first I was really against it, but I just want her to be happy. Now, enough about me how are things in your life?

Ruby: Uh, well...

April: I didn't want to bring this up straight away, but I heard about you losing the baby and I'm so, so sorry!

Ruby: About that-

April: I can't imagine what it must feel like,

Ruby: April, I-

April: I'm sorry I wasn't there for you,

Ruby: I was never pregnant!

April: What?

Ruby: Romeo was going to break up with me, and I heard you saying how Heath is devoted to Bianca now they have a baby, and I didn't want to lose him so I lied! I faked a pregnancy!

April: Oh, Ruby! What did you think was going to happen? And how did he find out?

Ruby: I thought I might get pregnant soon... and I was the one that told him. He was so happy and I felt so guilty! But now he won't talk to me, and he ran off back to Indi! This is all such a mess!

April gives ruby a long, warm hug then strokes her hair while speaking to her gently

April: its ok, we are going to get your life sorted. We will talk it through right now!

Ruby: Thank you so much for your support, but that's easier said than done.

April: Just try! Let's focus on 3 topics, Living arrangements, relationships and a job. First, you need to get out of this caravan. I was thinking of moving out, buying a small house here in summer bay, and I need a flatmate. What do you think of, maybe, moving in with me?

Ruby squeals and jumps up and hugs April

Ruby: Oh my gosh, that's the best idea ever! It will be so much fun! My life is looking happier already! Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou!

April giggles.

April: Well I can't wait! Now relationships, we will go to that nightclub in yabby creek? Make a routine; let's go there twice a week! There are heaps of hot guys there! You will find someone in no time! Dex and I can be your wingmen, but we will have some girls' nights! Oh my gosh, you could be a waitress at restaurant upstairs from there! Or a bartender! The opportunities are endless!

Ruby: This all sounds amazing, but what about money? I have a substantial amount from Charlie's life insurance, so that will do for rent, but...

April: You will earn money from your new job!

Ruby: Ok, I'm in. Wow, I'm going to have a whole new life! This is so exciting! You are my bestest friend! I have missed you so much!

April: Me too! Now, can we please have this sleepover!

**Next Time: April and Ruby moving in together, and April tells Irene and Bianca she's moving out. Also: Ruby meets a special someone, or two. Things are steamy, and complicated! **

There. That was the first chapter of my first ever FanFiction. What did you think? I will write another chapter, but the faster the reviews come in, the faster I will write! I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like the story so far! Thankyou so so much for the reviews! x

Ruby and April: Friends Forever

Chapter 2

_April: Me too! Now, can we please have this sleepover!_

Ruby: Yesss! But are you sure you are comfortable in the caravan?

April: Ruby, its fine. Now let's sit down, eat some chocolate and talk!

April and Ruby sit on the bed eating a massive block of chocolate and drinking lemonade from the bottle.

April: So, you know about me & Dex, but have you got your eye on anyone special.

Ruby: No, this town, it's way too small to find the right guy. Don't get me wrong, I love living here, but I've dated half of the boys here. Hopefully I will find someone when I start waitressing at the club at yabby creek!

April: You're getting a job there? That's fantastic!

Ruby: Hopefully, I'm putting my application in tomorrow.

April: Great, You meet someone in no time. But you don't have any interest in getting back with Romeo?

Ruby: No! Too much has happened. I know I'm not nearly innocent, but I hate the way he went running back to Indi. I feel like our relationship was just him rebounding. I hate him!

April: Aw Ruby, its ok, I'm sorry I brought him up.

April thinks to herself for a second and smiles.

April: Hehe. I know a really embarrassing joke to pull on Romeo. It may be a little insane but.

Ruby: Insane is good. And embarrassing is perfect. Tell me!

April: Well, if you really want to know, but stop me if it's too crazy. (Starts speaking really fast) We could use your phone but make sure it's on private number and call Romeo and say that we are some chic looking for one fun night to get her mind off things so we say that she's 'got the upstairs of the surf club to herself, don't worry, my uncle is the vice-president of the club, so come lets have fun but don't bring a shirt'. How's that?

Ruby: Wow, you've turned into a little devil! A fun one though! I love it, not evil but hysterically funny! Let's do it!

April: I'll talk, he won't recognise my voice. Set your phone on private, and then we'll call him.

Ruby sets her phone on blocked number, then hands it to April.

Ruby: Ready?

April: Yep. I can just picture it now, Romeo walking into Angelo's; a proper restaurant at, night, shirtless, the look on his face, especially since Indi works there now.

Ruby: Indi works there. Oh wow, this is absolute perfection now. Make the call! Make the call now!

Ruby starts bouncing on the bed but she's still sitting down which makes April giggle.

April: (giggles) Ok, ok!

The Phone Call:

Romeo: Hey, this is Romeo:

April (in a deeper voice than usual): Hey, handsome.

Romeo: Who's this?

April: I'm the niece of the Vice-President of the surf club. I also see you surf, a lot. I surf too. I got your number off my brother's old friend, uh Liam? My brothers in the music industry, apparently they're old mates. I hope you don't mind.

Romeo: No, no. I'm flattered that you went to so much effort to get my number. So how can I help you?

April: Well, I've just come out of a serious relationship, and I just need one fun night. Can I interest you?

Romeo: I can relate. I'm in. Do you mind if we meet at your place though?

April: Actually, I have the upstairs of the surf club to myself. As I said, my uncle's the vice-president. So we can meet there?

Romeo: Sounds good babe.

April: Uh, just don't bring a shirt. Take it off as you are on your way up. ;)

Romeo: I can go better than that, my pants will be off by the time I reach the top of the staircase.

April: Wear some sexy undies, I know I will. See you in 20 minutes.

Romeo: Sure, hottie. Bye.

- End of Call-

Ruby and April are hysterically laughing

April (through laughter): Romeo- showing up- at Angelo's—in his- undies—BAHAHAHAAHAH!

Ruby: Oh my gosh you are good! I wish I was there to see it! BAHAHAHAHAH!

April: Uh-uh, not a good idea, you don't usually go to Angelo's, he will know something's up when he sees you there.

Ruby: Good point. Want to watch a movie?

April: Yeah sure.

- The next morning-

April and Ruby wake up.

Ruby: Ah, that was the funniest night I have had in ages!

April: I know! I have to go, got to tell Bianca and Irene I'm moving out.

Ruby: And I have to hand a job application in! Oh, I have somewhere I have to be today, I am definitely getting my life back on track!

April: You go girl! So I will come around tonight and we will look though the real estate section of the paper?

Ruby: Sure. And April, thankyou. I mean it.

April: No worries. This is what I want as well. Do you know nice it will be to not have to have a sister and Irene acting like my mother all the time?

Ruby: Hahaha, well there will be no motherly figures in our house!

April: Hehe, well I better get going, Bye!

Ruby: Seeya later.

Ruby and April hug each other goodbye.

- At Irene's house-

April walks in the door, Bianca and Irene are sitting on the couch.

Bianca: There you are! I was so worried about you! You left your phone here. Where were you?

Irene: Love, you nearly gave me a heart attack! We called Dex and you weren't with him!

April: Oh, um sorry, I didn't think it was a big deal. I stayed the night at Ruby's.

Irene: I didn't know you were friends with her again?

April: Yeah! We are really close. Actually there's something I need to tell you-

Bianca: Ruby Buckton? You do know how messed up she's been lately? Honey he life is screwed. Why would you want to be friends with someone like that?

April: Bianca! That's so rude. And maybe I am helping her get her life on track?

Bianca: Well I don't think that's your responsibility. I don't want you hanging around with her.

April: (takes deep breath) Well that's too bad, because we're moving in together.

Bianca and Irene: WHAT!

Irene: Love, have you really thought this through…

April: Yes. I am 18, I'm an adult, and it's about time I moved out.

Bianca: Nonsense! You are still in school and you haven't got a job! Surely you can wait 5 years or so?

April: No! I want to move out now! And Ruby has a couple hundred grand from her mum's life insurance, and she's applying for a job today.

Bianca: Which job? Let me guess, bartender? Or a McDonalds crew member?

April: Waitress!

Bianca: Oh well that will make enough for two people to live on, won't it? And of all the people to move out with, why Ruby.

April: She's my friend, I trust her, we have fun together,-

Bianca: You trust Ruby? You're probably the only person that does.

April: Oh Bianca would you just shut up! I'm moving out with Ruby and that's final.

Bianca: Fine. But you're not welcome to live with me ever again.

April: Fine.

April storms out. Irene calls out after her but she doesn't stop. She just wants to be alone, so she heads down to the beach for a few hours.

- At Ruby's caravan. -

Ruby just got back from the club at yabby creek after finding out she got the job as a waitress. She is about to call April when there is a knock at the door. She opens it to find April crying.

Ruby: April! What's wrong?

April (through her cries): I told Bianca I was moving out with you and she got really angry and now she won't talk to me!

Ruby gives April a warm hug.

Ruby (still hugging April): Its ok, she'll come round. (Pulls away from hug) Do you know what we need? We need to go out for a drink. We can look at houses later. Want to go to Angelo's?

April: Can we make it the club at yabby creek? I really want to get out of Summer Bay.

Ruby: Sure. That'll be my workplace soon.

April: Aw Ruby! You got the job! That's excellent!

Ruby: Yep, first shift next week. Now come on, let's go!

- At the club-

Ruby has had a few drinks, but April has gotten herself completely drunk.

Ruby: Wow, this thing with Bianca must have been really bad for you to get this smashed, it's out of character!

April (who's drunk): No! I dOn'T give a STUFF what BiaNCa tHinks AnymorE!

April: Oh, I feel sick.

Ruby: Come on, let's get you home. Do you want to stay at mine tonight? I text Bianca to let her know.

April (says quietly): yes please.

As Ruby is making her way out the door with April clinging around her neck, a hot guy standing nearby approaches them.

Stranger: Do you need a hand with her?

Ruby: Yes please, we are just going out the front to call a taxi.

Stranger: Aw, I don't know, taxis are expensive these days. What sort of man would I be if I didn't offer to save your money by driving you home?

Ruby: Oh really? That would be lovely. We can all go in my car, if that's ok with you?

Stanger: Sure, let's go.

Ruby and April get dropped off at Ruby's caravan. April falls straight to sleep of Ruby's bed, while Ruby invites the stranger in for a coffee.

Stranger: Wow, she hit the drinks hard. I'm Karl, by the way.

Ruby: Nice to meet you Karl. I'm Ruby.

Karl: Beautiful name. But not as beautiful as your face though.

Ruby laughs

Ruby: Let me guess, you want me to call your face beautiful too and then you think you've scored?

Karl: (laughs) Oh well if you want to call my face beautiful, I won't stop you, but I was simply stating the truth.

Ruby giggles

Ruby: You're sweet. Do you want to, maybe, meet up tomorrow night for a drink?

Karl: That would be nice. I will pick you up at 7.

Ruby: Bye Karl.

Karl goes home. Ruby is in a very good mood. She is walking over to the shower block to take a shower when suddenly she sees Casey running up to her. Casey reaches her and starts pashing her. Ruby pulls away.

Ruby: What are you doing?

**Next time: What's the story behind Casey kissing Ruby? April and Ruby buy a house and Ruby and Karl go on their date. Also, the video of Romeo going to Angelo's in his undies goes viral on the internet.**


End file.
